


The last sonata

by Yozora0Terasu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora0Terasu/pseuds/Yozora0Terasu
Summary: "The last chord" is an explosion of pure energy at the level of the explosion of a massive galaxy, although it has happened few times those who have been in the presence of it say they hear a faint melody and that at the moment of the explosion, a last one is heard. Sounded before impact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical errors that can be found in reading, English is not my first language.

"The last chord" is an explosion of pure energy at the level of the explosion of a massive galaxy, although it has happened few times those who have been in the presence of it say they hear a faint melody and that at the moment of the explosion, a last one is heard. Sounded before impact.

**Memories of a corrupted #776**


	2. Chapter 2

Although my search for that symphony that marked the end of their agony, was unsuccessful. Even so, I obtained something of equal or even greater value, "Their power", all their power went to me, with this power I was able to finally obtain what I was looking for: a concert with the best music and a sublime final chord, but everything has an act has its consequence, and, after such a masterful act, their universe collapsed and reached the end of life, all while such a masterful song sounded, of which I was their only listener.

**Memories of a corrupted # 1675**


End file.
